


Their Son

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Also small redhead joke No offense intended, M/M, Matt is Peter Parker and Wade Wilson's son, No I don't know, Red Family, Sorry Not Sorry, Spideypool - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline, Unimportant spoiler, What Have I Done, popped Into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Matt Murdock is Peter Parker and Wade Wilson's adopted son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Son

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know what don't even ask. This popped into my head and I said to myself,'Why not?' The scene however is some what taken from The Daredevil Comic Man Without fear, but Instead of Matt getting away with it...  
> I don't Own a thing, there's your Disclaimer.  
> Now Enough of my talk, Enjoy.

The boy feels the rush of adrenaline as he skateboards down the streets, away from Officer Liebowitz,the nightstick clutched in his hand. His heart feels like its going to explode, it's a great feeling. He listens to the other kids shouting,"Go! Go!" Yes, It's a great feeling.  
Matt is sneaky, and makes sure they can't see his face under his Ski mask. And officer Liebowitz will never blame Matt, the good boy who behaves.  
But his Dad would be really disappointed if he knew what Matt's done, one of them would be anyway.  
He hurries away, escaping His chaser. Officer Liebowitz took the fun out of everything, he deserved it. But he didn't do it out of "justice" that he knew was false. It wasn't justice at all, he was breaking rules and Matt knew it too. He did because...It was fun. He was having fun. He was a Daredevil.  
He's about to escape to his favorite place, The Gym, to hide the night stick in one of the lockers that are always empty when he is plucked off his skate board by a web. He doesn't panic, but he knows he's going to get in trouble. He broke rules. He doesn't release the nightstick stolen from the Officer.  
"What exactly were you doing?" Spider-Man asks.  
And Matt knows that Peter knows its him. Peter after all, is the one who bought him the skateboard for his twelfth birthday last month.  
Matt knows he broke rules, he looks up not able to justify what he did. "I was just...playin' around... Dad." He says, trying to talk his way out. But he knows he won't get away with it, but maybe...  
Peter snorted, not the slightest bit amused. Matt is just so like Wade, Peter Hopes he grows out if it. "Right 'playing around' as in terrorizing Officer Liebowitz? Right. Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun."  
"It actually does!" chirped another voice from behind him. Matt looked, peering to the side of Peter and spotted Wade. And if his Pops said it was fun if must have been okay- "Wade you're not supposed to he encouraging this." Peter smacked the back off his head. "1. Ow, and 2. I wasn't I was just giving an opinion. And you agreed to it sounds like fun, is all I'm saying." He rubbed the back of his head, even though the pain wasn't there,"This has got to be Domestic violence."  
Peter shakes his head, Matt just wants to leave. He doesn't want to be in trouble, the rush was worth it though. His lips twitch a bit, remembering the rush as he almost escaped trouble and the cheers of the other kids. "We're talking about this when we get home." Peter tells him, Matt quickly composed his face and looks at his dad. "Wade can you please take him straight home? I have to finish rounds here." Peter asks. Wade picks Matt up and carries him over his shoulder. Matt doesn't struggle, he knows its pointless. It would be more embarrassing that way anyway. "Sure thing Baby, boy." Wade says and gives Peter a kiss (now that's a tiny bit gross in Matt's opinion but he's glad they love each other- kissing is proof) and teleports them home.  
"Pops... I'm sorry." Matt looks up, trying to keep his expression blank, he fails miserably and looks down, feeling terrible about letting his dads down. "Well Mattie-boy, I personally think that if you were somebody else's kid I wouldn't give a shit, but since you aren't yeah I'm kinda P.O.ed." He said, facing him.  
"I'm not your kid though." He mumbled to low for Wade to catch, but Wade heard it anyway and smacked him on the back of the head, not hard but enough. Matt looked up and rubbed the back of his head. "What?" He asked looking at him," It's true!" His dad was Jack "The Devil" Murdock, he would never be related to Wade at least not by blood. It was a fact, it's not that Matt didn't want to be. He wouldn't mind being Wade and Peter's real son. But just because his name was Matthew Michael Wilson now, didn't change the fact that he was, by blood, a Murdock. It was just a fact. "Nah, you are my kid." Wade says certain, brushing off the 'Im not your kid thing.'  
"Sure you're a redhead, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. Plus you cant be the RedHeaded step child I get to beat, since I'm not your stepdad. I'm your Dad. You call me Pops." He crouched down at eye level. "And because you're my brat and because I love you (don't comment or I will beat you like a RedHeaded step child, I'm kidding), I don't want you to be a trouble making douche (don't tell Peter I said that in front if you). Be a Doctor, or a Lawyer. Not a douche." Wade said. "But you said it was fun." Matt argued, bringing up Wade's earlier opinion. "....Did you just call me a Douche?"  
Matt blinked," No. I'm just bringing up what you said before." He said, smiling slightly amused. His Pops was...weird. Matt loved it, Matt loved him.  
"Whatever don't do what I do is my point. I won't have my brat growing up to be a douche."  
"Pops, you just called yourself a douche...." He grinned, trying not to laugh. Wade frowned. "Don't say that, do you want Daddy to kill your Pops!?"  
Matt gave a toothy smile," No." He frowned," Do... You mean it? Even though I'm not really your so-"  
Wade smacked the back of his head,"You were our son from the moment I met you when you were two-"  
"You first met me at Three."  
"From the first moment I met you when you were three (Jezus, technicalities) and especially from the day you called me Pops." 

And later when Matt is studying in his room, ignoring the cries of the other Kids chanting for him; "Daredevil, Daredevil!" When Matt is grounded, reading book after book,ignoring the calls for him to be a trouble maker again. Ignoring the calls for more Mischief, He really doesn't mind as much. Because he may be their Daredevil, but he's also Peter and Wade Wilson's son.


End file.
